Love and Danger
by panic-prone
Summary: Booth and his partner help out a small town detective, but they get more involved than they had planned. Chapter 4 is finally here :D
1. Chapter 1

_So this is basically my imagination at work :) I love Bones and Lost. I also love Booth and Jack. I don't own anything from Bones or Lost, except for some dvd's :P Feedback would be nice. enjoy? :)_

* * *

"You don't know what you're talking about." Melanie said to Special Agent Seeley Booth. He rolled his eyes. Booth and Melanie had a playful relationship, much like close siblings.  
"I realize that, but come on, if you do this he'll get a slap on the wrist with some therapy," said Booth.  
"I'm sorry Booth, but I have to testify that he's mentally unstable. I won't lie."  
Booth was a bit angry. He sighed, and walked away from Melanie's was a psychologist working for the FBI. She had a quiet beauty about her, as though she was a bit awkward with the way she looked. Despite the way men often treated her, she was extremely self conscious. Booth on the other hand, was confident and knew that he was attractive, although he wasn't considered arrogant. The two were almost complete opposites, and yet best friends. After Booth left, she quickly finished her paper work for a case and left for home.

The next day, Booth came running up to Melanie on her way inside the building for FBI headquarters in DC.  
"Hey, we've got a case in Ashburn, Virginia. Apparently there's a serial killer in the area." Booth quickly explained to her.  
"Let me see." she answered.  
She read the case file. 4 dead, each of which seems to have a ritualistic design of the bodies.  
"When are we leaving?"

* * *

Melanie and Booth arrived at the police station in Ashburn. As they walked in, Booth immediately recognized the way most of the men did a double take at Melanie, and he was immediately annoyed. Not by jealousy, but for respect for her, because he knew that she deserved more than to just be admired for her looks.  
"Hi, you must be the FBI agents."  
Melanie saw the man who spoke, and was surprised at how attractive he was. She had not expected this. He was very tall, had soft brown eyes, and just the slightest trace of facial hair. He had a delicate face, almost beautiful. She acted the way she usually does when she is attracted to someone; indifferent. She brushed her thoughts aside and got to business.  
"Yes, I'm Melanie Sullivan, and this is agent Seeley Booth."  
"Nice to meet you" Booth added, making sure he wasn't ignored.  
"Same here. I'm detective Jack Shephard. I assume you know a bit about the case?" He asks, looking more towards Melanie than Booth.  
"Yeah we do. Could we discuss this in a more private area?" Booth asks, wanting to get out of view of the rest of the station.  
"Of course, follow me."  
Melanie and Booth followed Shephard, and Shephard allowed them in his office before he entered and closed the door.  
"So, you're sure we're dealing with a serial killer?" He asks after they all had a seat.  
"Based on the way the bodies were all shot in the palm post mortem, and that the cause of death was strangulation in all four, I'd say almost definitely." Melanie answered.  
Jack was impressed at seeing how intelligent she was. He'd had his doubts after first seeing her. He thought she was just another pretty face who got to where she was through manipulation. He was happy to be proven wrong fairly quickly.  
"You don't have any suspects?" Booth asked.  
"No, not yet. We don't even have anything that connects the victims to each other. They all seem to live very different lives, and as far as we can tell had no contact with each other." Shephard answered."  
"Well," said Booth, "it looks like we've got some work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, so this is my second chapter, and I'm still kind of new to this so bear with me. I don't own anything from Bones or Lost. feedback would be appreciated. Thanks to anyone who's reading it, and sorry if it takes a while for me to update. I write when I get a chance :P_

* * *

The two federal agents and the detective were on the way to interview a family member of one of the four girls who were murdered. It was a tense atmosphere, and Booth was trying to make conversation, even if he was sounding a bit hostile.  
"So Shepard, you married?"  
"No, no I'm not." said Jack with a slight chuckle.  
"How come? Not the marrying type?" asked Booth.  
"No, that's not it, I guess I just haven't met the right person. How about you Melanie? Are you married?" Jack asked her.  
"Nope," Melanie answered smiling, "I guess I haven't found the right person either."  
"Ok, we're here," interrupted Booth, trying to get back to a less personal topic.  
The house was typical, in the suburbs with a white picket fence. Melanie admired the simplicity of it while the three of them walked to the front door. Melanie knocked so as to not intimidate the family. A woman, possibly in her fifties, answered the door. She had red, puffy eyes and seemed a bit frightened at the sight of more police.  
"Hi, I'm Melanie Sullivan, I work for the FBI, this is my partner special agent Booth."  
"Hello ma'am," Booth smiled a bit, "we're sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you," she answered, "please come in."  
She Jack acknowledged each other with a nod, considering he was working on the case before the agents all sat in the woman's living room, all looking determined to find some answers.  
"Mrs. Greene, I was wondering if Amanda had any former boyfriends or....men in her life who made her feel....uncomfortable?" Melanie asked the mother of the most recent victim once they had all gotten down to business.  
Jack thought this question would be a waste of time, considering the local police had already questioned her a bit.  
"Well, not really. Although, there was a boy, from high school, who liked her. She always said he was strange, but she tried to let him off gently."  
Jack was a bit shocked. This was the first time he'd heard anything about a kid from her past, a possible suspect. "Mrs. Greene, do you mind if I ask why you didn't tell us this earlier?" Jack asked in a respectable tone.  
"Well I didn't think much of it then, but I've seen him around town since then."  
"Can we have his name?" Booth asked.  
"Michael....um, I think it was Wells. Yes, Wells, that's it, Michael Wells."  
"Thank you for your time," said Melanie, "we'll let you know if we get anything."

* * *

"Here's his address."  
They had gotten his information fairly quickly thanks to the resources of the FBI.  
"It looks like the Bates motel." Melanie said. It did have the look of a rundown house, as if it wasn't well taken care of. This time Booth knocked on the door and stood at a protective stance a bit in front of Melanie. Jack noticed, and so did Melanie. She slapped him lightly on the arm and gave him a look to let him know she didn't approve. She wasn't a fan of being the damsel in distress.  
"Mr. Wells?" Booth called out. "Can we have a few words with you?"  
They heard a large crash coming from the back of the house. The two men quickly pulled out their guns, while Melanie was told to stay where she was by her partner. Booth and Jack ran in opposite directions around the house until they saw a man running into a neighbors backyard.  
"Stop! FBI!" yelled Booth.  
The two of them ran at the man, but Jack caught him. He practically jumped on him, bringing both of them to the ground. Booth helped Jack get in control, while Melanie wasn't far behind.  
"I told you to stay there!" Booth said while getting the suspect into handcuffs.  
"Did you really think I was going to just wait there?" Melanie asked, as if he should know better.  
"Hey, let's get him to the station, huh?" said Jack.  
"I'm not sitting next to him." Melanie said with disdain.  
"Don't worry, I'll sit in the back with him." said Jack.  
Once Booth gave him his rights and got him in the car, the suspect seemed to calm down a bit. He obviously wasn't the same kid who went to high school with and had a crush on Amanda Greene, who was in her early twenties. He was much older, possibly the boys father.  
"What's your name sir?" asked Booth, not hiding any frustration towards him.  
"I want a lawyer."  
"You'll get one, but while we're on the way to headquarters, maybe you could tell us about yourself? Like why you were running?"  
Wells was silent for the rest of the ride.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, sorry (to anyone who has been reading this) about the delay. My computer had a virus, and I admit that I didn't have a lot of chances to get my thoughts on paper. Hopefully it won't be as bad next time :/ haha so feedback would nice. enjoy :)_

* * *

They were back at head quarters, and Booth was currently questioning the suspect. Melanie and Shepard were behind the one way mirror listening to the interrogation. Melanie looked awkward with her arms crossed against her chest. Shepard was standing with his hands on his hips, occasionally glancing at Melanie.  
"So, what do you think?" Shepard asked. "About the suspect?"  
Melanie answered with a slight smile, knowing he felt a bit uncomfortable being alone with her.  
"I think...he's a sociopath, and I think his son had very little involvement, if any. See, personality disorders like this can be genetic, so I think his son has the same kind of mental problems, only not as pronounced."  
"So the dad did it?"  
"Well, I'd say yes. Booth might have a bit more insight though."  
They went back to listening to the interrogation. Booth was looking angry, and he glanced at the two-way mirror knowing Melanie would see. He then left the interrogation room and joined her and Shepard.  
"What do you think, Mel?" asked Booth.  
"I think he's guilty."  
"A sociopath," Shepard surprisingly added.  
Booth and Melanie both looked at him for a second, but Booth's look seemed a bit more menacing.  
"Really? Was that your idea?" asked Booth in an aggravated tone.  
Melanie glared at Booth and added to Shepard's comment.  
"Its clear he has no remorse about the girl's death, and little concern about his own son and whether or not he gets charged with murder. I don't know if we can get a warrant on him though, there's basically no hard evidence."  
"Well maybe we can't get a warrant on him, but we can get one on his son, and that'll be enough to check his place," Booth said with confidence. "but for now we've got to let him go. I'll talk to Caroline about it, but first, Jack do you think I can talk to you for a second?"  
Shepard was surprised, but figured that nothing bad could come from anything Booth had to say to him, which he was fairly certain had little to do with the case and more to do with Melanie.  
"Sure, of course." he said.  
Melanie was also worried, but didn't want Shepard to know that she obviously thought that the two of them talking alone would be a bad idea. She sighed, said "alright", and left the room with her arms crossed. Before she closed the door, she gave an encouraging smile to Shepard, which he returned. Booth noticed, but decided against responding to it.  
Booth was the first to speak, and didn't waste much time in getting to the point.  
"Ok, listen," he started with. "Melanie is beautiful, alright? I know that, hell, anyone who sees her knows that, but there's more to her than that. I don't want her getting hurt. She's been through a lot and she deserves way more. Now, you seem like a decent guy, but I want you to know, if you don't plan on treating her the way a gentleman should treat a lady, then don't bother. If all you want is one thing, then don't try to pursue her, 'cause then I'll have to deal with you."  
Shepard was taken aback at the directness Booth used.  
"Hey," he answered back, "I don't want to get in between anything. Yes, its true, I find her very attractive, but I'm not the kind of guy who's after that one thing. I've been married before, and my wife cheated on me, so trust me, I'm not out to do the same to anyone else, including Melanie."  
Booth smiled. He was pleased with his answer. Shepard did seem like a decent guy, and Booth felt that Melanie might be happy with him.  
"Ok then," said Booth, " now that that's out of the way, I'll get the warrant." He left the room and said bye to Melanie, but not before briefly running his hand across the small of Melanie's back when he passed by and told her he'd see her later.  
In the meantime, Melanie and Shepard were free to have some time for lunch, and so, they went to the diner to get something to eat, and to get to know each other a bit more at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry again for the lack of updates, I've been pretty busy. I would love some reviews, this is my first story sooooo thanks to anyone who's been reading :) agan, I don't own anything from Bones or Lost._

* * *

Melanie and Shepard were eating lunch at the diner, waiting for Booth and getting to know each other.  
"So tell me, what exactly did Booth say to you?" Melanie asked with a smile.  
Shepard smiled back, hesitant to tell her exactly what he said. He figured she wouldn't get upset, but it would make his attraction to her much more obvious.  
"Well, I guess you know Booth cares about you."  
She nodded, again smiling.  
"He told me to treat you well, that you've gone through a lot of things that you shouldn't have, that you didn't deserve, and not to hurt you." Melanie's smile quickly faded, and she looked down at the table, embarrassed. He waited for an answer, but didn't want to pressure her.  
"Listen," he said, "you don't have to tell me anything. I have no idea what he was talking about, but I do like you. I guess I just thought you should know." Now it was his turn to feel embarrassed, but Melanie seemed to feel a bit more confident.  
"Well, I suppose he's right, I've been through some.....shit," Shepard laughed at that, "but that's in the past now. It doesn't matter anymore, not to me. It took me a long time to tell Booth, and that was cause he kind of cornered me on it." She made a disgruntled face. "But if you want to know some stuff, I'd be willing to tell you. Not everything, not yet, but some."  
She waited. He looked curious, but hesitant to pry into her life.  
"Well, I'd be willing to listen." Shepard answered.  
"Ok. See, Booth once introduced me to his brother, Jared. It wasn't like he was setting us up, he was working with us on a case, and that's how we met. Anyway, we dated for a while, and it was fairly serious, but he started getting into trouble. He started drinking often, and Booth had to bail him out a couple times to save his career. I didn't want to deal with it, and although I cared for him, I left him. I couldn't handle it....I joke with Booth a lot and tell him I was with the wrong Booth brother. Our relationship has just never been like that though."  
She finished as though she was grateful to stop talking. She wondered how he would react. This was not a big deal, just an old relationship she had, and yet she was still worried.  
"I have to admit, I was not expecting that. I was expecting something a bit more....dramatic."  
They smiled at each other, and the mood seemed to lighten.  
"Oh, just wait." Melanie said with a mischievous smile.  
He laughed, and noticed that Booth had just walked into the diner behind Melanie.  
"I hate to interrupt, but I got the warrant," said Booth, waving the piece of paper in his hand. "we're good to go."  
Not long afterwards, they were in the car and on the way to the Wells residence. Booth knocked on the door, but no one answered.  
"FBI," he yelled, "we have a warrant to check your house."  
Still no one answered, so Booth went right in, followed by Melanie and Shepard.  
"This place is a pig sty." Melanie observed.  
"Well sociopaths aren't exactly know for their neatness." said Booth with a hint of sarcasm. Melanie glared at him.  
The three of them started looking for anything that could be used as the murder weapon, some kind of string of some sort used for strangulation, or anything at all that could connect either of the Wells men to the murders of the girls.  
"Hey Mel, bring over an evidence bag and some gloves, will you?" Booth called from a different room.  
She did as she was asked, and put on the gloves. She also got out a small spray bottle that would help in the investigation.  
"What do you got?" she asked.  
"A fishing line? Is that the murder weapon?" asked Shepard with a bit of surpirse.  
Melanie held the fishing line and sprayed it with the bottle in her hands. Booth took out a small blacklight from her bag and pointed it at the fishing line.  
"Looks like it." answered Melanie. Under the light, the fishing line had blue smudges on it, which means that there is blood on it. "Where did you find it?" she asked.  
"Behind the closet, there was a hollow area. Why?"  
"Because, who can we put this on? It's not obvious if it's the son's or the father's. All we know is that one of these guys did it."  
"So we need something else to pin it on the dad?" asked Shepard.  
"That, or a confession." said Melanie, wearily.


End file.
